peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren T. Rat's New Plan
Warren T. Rat's plan was failed by Kristoff! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Roscoe and DeSoto were swimming around the ship in circles. The cat disguised as a rat (still naked) was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a red towel wrapped around him with his paws in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Kristoff Pan!" Warren T. Rat sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the cat disguised as a rat sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Warren T. Rat. It was Wilbur making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A muscular Mott Street Mauler named Brock came in with a hot water kettle for Wilbur to give to his captain. Brock: Oh, a Mott Street Mauler's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Wilbur!" Brock called out before Wilbur shushed him. "The poor captain has a splitting headache!" Wilbur said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Warren T. Rat open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the cat's head. The hammer vibrated with Wilbur still holding it. Warren T. Rat, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one paw in the bucket and one paw out. Wilbur entered the room with the kettle Brock gave him and looked at Warren T. Rat. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Warren T. Rat smiled goofily. "Well, Warren, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Wilbur, as he put Warren T. Rat's other paw in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, Warren, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the cook told me that the first mate told him that he heard that Kristoff has banished Apple Bloom." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Warren T. Rat bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his paws were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Wilbur fell backwards, and Cat R. Waul, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU FEATHERED IMBECILE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Kristoff has banished Apple Bloom?" "Aye-aye, Warren. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Anna, Warren. Apple Bloom tried to do her in, but Kristoff saved her. Apple Bloom's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Warren T. Rat said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, Warren," said Wilbur. "This ain't no place for a respectable pirate." But Warren T. Rat had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Kristoff. Then Warren T. Rat had an idea. "THAT'S IT, WILBUR! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, Warren." Wilbur said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Warren T. Rat said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My coat! My best dress coat!" "Aye, aye, sir," Wilbur said, as he dressed Warren T. Rat in his fake rat nose and ears, pants, and coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Wilbur moved Warren T. Rat to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Wilbur in the face. "Aye, aye, Warren," said Wilbur, as he got the cat's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Warren T. Rat took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the filly, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Wilbur informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Warren T. Rat grabbed the albatross with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Warren T. Rat asked, poking him in the beak. "To tell the boy, bear/cat/rabbit creature, deer, bunny, skunk, and mice we sailed the tide, sir." Warren T. Rat shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Apple Bloom, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the albatross into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Wilbur said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction